wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Leftovers of Laenokan
The Laenokani 45th ' are a joint regiments of the Astra Militarum, which was created as a necessity when four other regiments were nearly put to extinction. Said regiment consists of avid sharpshooters, engineers, strategists, and, most importantly - saboteurs. Despite its fairly-recent creation, the Laenokani 45th regiment has deep roots within the migration of its people and numerous gargantuan campaigns in Segmentum Pacificus, such as the Macharian Crusade, the Sabbat Worlds Crusade and the Great Crimson Insurgency. History Regiments Laenokani 41st, Voskepari 42nd , Shenadani 43rd & Vogdeshi 44th are stationed all across the west of the galaxy, from the fortress of Caradryad and up to the borderlands of Hydraphur. The founding of theirs predates the Macharian Crusade, as the first PDFs of eponymous worlds (them being Voskepar, Shenadand, Vogdesh and Laenokan) began forming into something more significant in order to protect the new population of the Agrintz; the Urartu peoples. The first PDF to become Guardsmen were sharpshooters from the fortress world of Voskepar, in the beginning of M41. Other sieged worlds nearby joined soon after, when Lord-Commander Solar advanced deep into the borders of the Donian Sector. Throughout the Macharian Crusade, all four fresh regiments proved to be quite skillful and heroic in their struggle against both xenos and vile heretics, with many of its members returning home as men of great honor and even greater experience. Centuries passed by, and even more threats have emerged in the Pacific Segment; from Sabbat Worlds Crusade to Great Crimson Insurgency, the so-called "Faustermalm Four" have all participated in these conflicts, sacrificing their lives for not just the Emperor - for the sake of their newfound homeland where their children could live without persecution. To the misfortune of most, that dream has never been realized: Khornates flocked up to the borders of Sabbat Worlds and the Donian Sector. The "Faustermalm Four" were first to absorb their onslaught. Long, gruesome massacres splattered all over the frontline, and the crimson cultists did not halt until all of it was trailed with Agrintz blood. All four worlds turned to arid rocks, their population - forgotten. What was left was also left homeless and crippled, and the only way for settlers to regain momentum was to unite once again into a single regiment. Now, the veterans of the Faustermalm Four are known as Laenokani 45th, or as Inquisitor Rowe named them - the Leftovers of Laenokan. Doctrines & Traditions Coat of arms The coat’s background is a blank olive-colored rectangle with an orange trim, on which the regiment’s sigils are put together: A white clenched gauntlet symbolizes the purity and honesty of Urartians. A golden wreath is wrapped around the gauntlet, with white bands of parchment paper placed over and under it. ‘Laenokan’ is written on both of them; Urartian script on the top band, Gothic - on the bottom. Numbers four and five are placed to the left and right of both bands, signifying the regiment’s designated number. Overall, the standard can be placed both horizontally and vertically, as an Imperial Aquila is placed in the upper right corner of it, as well as the names of heroes fallen in battle underneath. Aurvyem (Agr. '‘Eternal Fire’) - what Agrintz call the Ruinous Powers, namely Khorne - god of destruction, war, and rage. This term is also used to describe forces of the infamous Blood Pact, who they’ve always battled with. Though, there are plenty of variations of that derogatory term; most of the time, servants of the Blood God are called ‘aurvyemri’ (‘fire people’). The Meaning of Death The Agrintz had their own deity of death before redemption from their heretical beliefs - Makhvaz. That goddess’ role was to enforce the codex of honor and law throughout her worshippers, which in return made them almost-fearless silent killers. Some of them organized into Death Cults, others - succeeded on the battlefield. Death’s only a part of life for the Urartians, sometimes even more important than life. Hence why their desire for a graceful death is neverending in battle. Naturally, their beliefs made their way into modern Imperium as well, and thus - the Agrintz always walk a narrow path of dying for the Emperor and becoming a Death Cultist. Of course, the Commissariat has also made its effort to get rid of such nonsense, though, it didn’t play much of a difference, especially to those deep enough in the Donian Sector. As tradition goes, a proper Agrintz warrior wears a definitive pattern of paint on his face; Whole surface is bleached with white powder, then copious amounts of charcoal paint are applied to eyes, brows and mouth. Some prefer a cleaner look of distress, while some leave more black mixture so it could droop down and imitate ‘bleeding’ from their orifices. Some of the Agrintz soldiers don’t wear the ‘corpse-paint’ at all, since traditions may vary from one world to the other, but as a part of Makhvaz’s sudo-cult - it still prevails in many Urartian regiments. Heroes & Saints * Saint Balaton - Sub-Sector Faustermalm’s first and most important saint: Colonel Balaton Kolkert commanded the Donian front throughout the Macharian Crusade. Kolkert was not only a brilliant strategist, but a skillful diplomat as well. After Macharius’s passing, Balaton returned to the Donian Sector. He personally chose an agri-world of Rechavot as his primary seat, transformed the sub-sector’s economy and settled personal conflicts between warring tribes of different worlds. Balaton was canonized in his martyrdom as of 798.M41. He was killed by his own people, in his own bed, strangled and flayed by a Death Cultist. His body is buried on the shrine world of Heptasteia, far from the clutter of Rechavot’s nouveau-riche nobility. * Saint Ana of Vogdesh - Sister of Battle that participated in most conflicts of the Great Crimson Insurgency. Regarded as a living saint because of personal works on Imperial lithanias and massive patronages to both the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Guard. * Sergeant Gerosim Kerchian - Main hero of the thirty-seventh war for Voskepar. Locked in the capital’s arms manufactorum, the squadron of 45s and Gerasim himself defended its site for fifty days on end, until the remaining forces collectively sacrificed themselves in a massive explosion, thus killing the Blood Pact’s grand company that was around said manufactorum. Was not canonized as of 022.M42. * Lt. Gevorg Menassian - Famous veteran of the infamous thirty-seventh Voskepari conflict and a recognized sharpshooter of the Laenokani 45th. Wrote three books on Agrintz tactics & developed a new ergonomic stance for the Guard’s snipers. * Prefect Morris Barlow (Mures Barlovyan) '- Current Munitorum prefect of Sub-Sector Faustermalm in Sector Donian. Served his time as a 45th’s sharpshooter in the thirty-seventh war, then moved out of the battlefield and worked his way up the ranks. Missing as of 022.M42. Considered to be dead by Munitorum’s official statistics, since Sub-Sector Faustermalm is currently occupied by the Ruinous Powers. * '''Gen. Soren Ogenian '- Sometimes nicknamed 'the Rising Star of the Occident', Ogenian is regarded as one of the most avid tacticians in Segmentum Pacificus. With his efforts, thirty-fifth, thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh wars for Voskepar were victorious for the Imperium. The facts that Ogenian was only thirty when the 35th war broke out, and that the Blood Pact had formidable, well-equipped and blandly outnumbering forces in these three conflicts, should also be taken into account; Nowadays, the Agrintz take pride in their mobility and skilfulness in uneven fights - Soren Ogenian represents that new ideology the Urartians have taken on in the wake of eternal war in their lands. Tactics Despite their unity as a people, Agrintz warriors are usually quite divided even within a single regiment’s span. Hence, they are divided into small separate groups, though serving a united group of superiors. A usual brigade pattern of the 45th consists of a main sharpshooter, a supporting sharpshooter, two spotters, a chaplain and a comm-rat, though patterns may also vary depending on the squad’s specialties. Such are listed in a different section below. Because of their divided numbers, the 45th usually act in quick, dashing attacks, hidden in both mountainous bushes and devastated factories. Leftovers are, in fact, masters of mountainous terrain & close-quarters '''urban combat, for their techniques of swift, sharp loads and expansive arsenal of quality rifles are able to demoralize and prevail over expansive enemy lines. Laenokani forces, however, are quite used to being on the defensive side of conflict, hence why their assault tactics aren’t as well-defined. Because of that, the 45th are usually sent to sieged objects for the sole purpose of breaking said sieges. Notable campaigns Equipment Uniform Pants are looser than of a standard Guardsman’s, presented in either dark-brown or dark-green color schemes, with black stripes holding structure at their sides. Belts are considered to be an element of chic, hence why most of them are lavish & colorful. Footwear remains the same, with standard-issue mid-calves wrapped around their feet. Below their flak-vests, the Leftovers wear a beige shirt and a teratz - traditional woven caftan of Urartu, either khaki or brown in color. Helmets are reduced in weight with a black cloth wrapped underneath them. On both wrists, a proper Agrintz warrior must wear white gloves, wooden rosaries and an orange wristband, to maintain tradition and 'honor the dead'. Aside from that, backpacks are also reduced in weight due to rapid motion of troops. Regimental Colors As shown in the previous section, the 45th maintains a relatively standard color scheme for an Astra Militarum regiment, yet some of the colors they use could be considered quite unique, too: Aside from khaki, emerald and other green tints, black, white, shades of brown, beige and orange are also quite popular among the regiment because of their value in Urartian tradition. Standard Equipment * M36 Kentrael lasgun. * 8 Type-3 las-packs. * 2 Frag-grenades. * 2 Incendiary grenades. * Multi-purpose cloth roll. * Multi-tool. * Three-day ration pack. * Grooming kit. * ''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' Divisional Differences Infantry A classical Guardsman with a standard flak-cuirass, helm and pauldrons. Armed with M36 Kentrael las-rifles for acute firepower needed for standard rapid response units. Urdeshi U90 autoguns could be spotted in arms of heavyweight divisions, as well as load-belts for them. Sharpshooter As all sharpshooters are, the Leftover ones are armored less, yet always equipped with proper masking garbs. Their wristband is also switched from orange to black. Instead of standard-issue helms, they wear an emerald-colored beret over their black headcloths, as well as additional heat-visors. Their arsenal may vary, though most have either a contemporary Cogensvolt pattern CG-26 or a standard XC-52 as their primary rifle. Engineer Engineers’ equipment is similar to those of the Comm-Rat divisions. However, theirs is much more focused on repairs, not causing damage. In addition to that, they have an additional gas-jet and a toolkit for buggies, since buggies are a main source of transportation in the regiment. Comm-Rat Divisions created for the sole purpose of disturbing foes’ communication lines, the so-called ‘Comm-Rats’ are equipped with additional equipment for tripping wires down, sapping radio towers and infiltrating comm-links of heretics. Their armor is reduced in weight in exchange for additional storage space, as well as further mobility increase. Instead of bayonets, Comm-Rats have either sledgehammers or heavy pliers, and speaking of arsenal - they are equipped with Voss V-15 las-carbines for quick attacks in close quarters. Scout Scouts are units in the regiment that are armored the lightest, yet they greatly compensate it with their agility and destructiveness. Much like 45th’s sharpshooters, they have a heat-visor with additional capabilities and portable comm-links for the regiment’s informational unity. Helms are not worn at all, and are replaced with a patterned dark headcloth. Skirmisher Swift as a Scout, cheeky as a Comm-Rat - here’s the general description of a Laenokani Skirmisher: Much more grenades and hacking tools are incorporated into their arsenal. Voss V-15 carbines are rather commonplace, as well as Hecuter-6 las-pistols and U47 light autoguns. Plate armor is also rather common, though reduced in weight, compared to the Commanders’ uniform. Chaplain Heavy armor is not reserved to just commanders, as members of the Ecclesiarchy and Psykers have, too, found their way onto the battlefield. These units are trained in the Schola Progenium as well, as they are one of the primary driving forces on the battlefield, along with a branch that is so close to the beloved Adeptus Terra. Chaplains are also responsible for some Munitorum duties in the regiment, hence why their backpacks are heavier than one of a standard Guardsman. Instead of standard helms, Laenokani Chaplains wear orange berets, which mark them out on the battlefield much like the rest of the officers. Command Unit Command units are different by nature, and by designation; there are Strategists, Standard-bearers, Commissars, Munitorum delegates, and so on. As most commanders on the battlefield, they are armored the heaviest: Their backpacks are replaced with private gellar fields or additional armor, green berets are worn instead of standard helmets, U90s are considered to be standard equipment and cloaks with the regiment’s coat of arms are also commonplace. Relations Allies Feel free to add your own. Foes Feel free to add your own. *'Blood Pact' *'Crimson Clique' *'Khornate Cultists' *'Kabal of the Twin Harpies' *'Roses of Anguish' Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own. About: Feel free to add your own. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Light Infantry Regiments Category:Imperium